In the prior art, data display terminals or monitors have been designed to provide optimum comfort to the user. Toward this end, various arrangements are known for permitting a monitor to be tilted and swiveled.
Examples of such prior tilt swivel mechanism are those disclosed in prior application Ser. Nos. 627,855 and 683,578, filed July 5, 1984 and Dec. 19, 1984 respectively by Ralph Lake and assigned to the same assignee as the present application.
In prior data display terminals, the tilt swivel mechanism is integral with the monitor and thus difficult and costly to assemble. Further, such prior art terminals often require adjustment by the user each time the monitor position is changed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide improvements over the prior art which permit a tilt/swivel mechanism to be prepared in separate assemblies, including enclosed electrical cables and integral electrical connectors, which can be easily put together without the need for tools and with all assemblies keyed for foolproof assembly.